The Way You Like It : Dean Ambrose One-Shot
by Shannon5288
Summary: This one-shot follows WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose & bartender OC/Mallory as they share an interesting and steamy night together in Houston, TX. This story mentions the name of a few characters from my other story Heaven Beside You, as one day these stories will cross paths *evil grin*. I don't own any of the wrestlers, just the OC's. Rated M for smutty goodness! Enjoy!


**The Way You Like It : Dean Ambrose One-Shot**

Another long trip across the country was almost in the books as Dean Ambrose and his two buddies, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, sat at the bar discussing their upcoming pay-per-view match. The chatter in the small bar was busy but Dean was unable to fully focus on the conversation with his friends. He was distracted and had been the entire night by the gorgeous bartender who served him his drinks all night. "Yo Dean, we're gonna head back over to the hotel man. It's getting late and we're pretty tired. Plus I've got to call the wife and sing a lullaby to buttercup and her brother" Roman grinned bringing him out of his focus on the beautiful woman. "Yeah and I need to call Bren so I can talk to her belly. Ayden is getting pretty big and he'll be here soon" Seth added. "Oh…uh yeah I'll see you guys some time tomorrow. I'm sure we're all gonna sleep in" Dean chuckled. "Hell yeah man! See you in the morning or something like that" Seth laughed. Dean nodded goodbye at his friends as they left the bar. He picked up his glass and finished the rest of his drink before sitting it back down on the bar counter. She wasn't his typical kind of girl in fact she was on a different level but he found himself being very attracted to her. _**"She probably doesn't have a clue who I am. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure I'm not her type." **_he thought to himself as he watched her bend over to restock some of the vodka and rum bottles. Eventually he turned his head to check out what was going on in the rest of the sports world on TV then he heard a sultry voice call out to him.

"Would you like another scotch or are you done for the night, handsome?" she smiled. Dean's head snapped back around from watching the TV to look at the woman. "Yeah, I'll take one more doll" he smirked running his eyes over the woman from head to toe. She was a vision standing at about 5'8", with smooth brown skin, honey colored eyes, plush lips and a pixie haircut. Her jean shorts sat low on the curvature of her hips as Dean analyzed the tattoo on the side of her abdomen. He bit down on his lip as thoughts of how he would love to take her on top of the bar ran freely in his mind. "Here's your scotch sugar, enjoy…" she grinned placing the glass down on the bar. _**"Sugar…gotta love Texas women" **_he thought taking a sip of his drink. The time was going on 2 in the morning and the other bar patrons were heading out into the night. Dean sat and finished his drink before pulling his wallet out of his pocket. "How much do I owe you for my drinks doll? I noticed you hadn't charged me all night" he said clearing his throat. "It's Mallory…" she mumbled. "Excuse me?" Dean said raising an eyebrow. "My name…it's Mallory as opposed to doll" she laughed. "And don't worry about your tab, it's on the house tonight Mr. Ambrose" she winked. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he felt his cock stiffen in his jeans. "So…I'm not holding you up from closing the place down am I?" he quizzed. "No actually I'm all done here. The rest of the staff is gonna close the place down. I on the other hand am heading home" she huffed. He watched as Mallory walked to the back and grabbed her coat, "I could walk you to your car, Mallory" he said in a raspy low voice. "That won't be necessary, I usually walk home" she said seductively now feeling the tension between Dean and herself. "Well if it's not too much to ask, mind if I walk you home?" he smirked. She licked her plush lips and gazed into his blue eyes, "Ok sugar, if it's that important you can walk me home."

"Although this wasn't really necessary, thank you for walking me home anyway Mr. Ambrose" she smiled. "Oh please call me Dean" he whispered leaning closer to her face "And you're most welcome Mallory" he said as their lips were mere inches away from each others. Her breath hitched as the smell of his cologne filled her nose and made her head swim. "Would you like to come inside…" she panted almost breathless. "Oh absolutely, that's very sweet of you to invite me in" he said pulling her closer to him getting a whiff of her perfume. "Come with me…" she trailed off walking inside the large building. _**"What are you doing Mallory? This isn't you…" **_she thought to herself but she couldn't resist his charm. Dean walked closely behind her smiling at the way her hips swayed as they made it to her apartment door. Her keys were already in hand as she slipped them into the lock she felt Dean press his heavy erection into the small of her back. Mallory's body tensed up at his touch drawing a small chuckle from Dean. "Don't worry doll, I won't bite unless you want me to" he said slowly licking the side of her neck. She shuddered on contact as she shoved her door open and held it long enough for Dean to walk inside. He shrugged out of his jacket as she quickly locked her door. When she turned around she felt Dean's lips crash down on hers. He nipped and sucked at her bottom lip until hers parted allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. He let his hands run down her back to her jean clad ass and squeezed her cheeks tightly lifting her up. "Bedroom?" he panted between kisses. "Straight down the hall" Mallory huffed pulling her t-shirt off. Dean kissed down her neck and mouthed her breast through her teal lace bra as he wedged her bedroom door open. He hastily sat Mallory down on her bed hiked his shirt up over his head. She ran her nails over his abdomen and grabbed on to belt tugging him closer to her. Mallory palmed his jean clad erection with her hand and began rubbing it drawing a low growl from Dean. "You're so fucking gorgeous doll" he groaned rubbing her back before gently pulling on the back of her neck. "Mmm…I know what you want Dean" she smiled and licked her lips as she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them and his boxers down past his hips. His cock sprang up near her face earning a slight giggle from Mallory.

She gripped his shaft and pressed her lips to the tip of his cock, letting her tongue swirl around the head lapping up the pre cum. "Oh fuck!" he grumbled letting his head fall back slightly. Sliding her hand up and down his shaft, Mallory hungrily swallowed Dean's throbbing cock into her mouth letting him hit the back of her throat. Her head bobbed back and forth taking him deep into her warm mouth as she peered up at him never once breaking eye contact. "Shit baby, you're so good with that mouth…" he moaned biting down on his lip. She moved her arms to help in Dean's effort to get her bra off. Mallory moaned as she continued to swallow his length while he rolled her hardened nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. His balls began to tighten so he pulled away from her mouth earning a devious grin from her. Stepping out of his jeans and boxers that were now around his ankles, he stood Mallory up from her seated position and smashed his lips to hers in another heated kiss. She fidgeted with her belt buckle trying to get her shorts off. "Here let me…" he huffed breaking the kiss. In two quick motions her belt was undone and her shorts were down around her ankles. Dean to a moment to truly take in her beauty. Her honey eyes met his bright blues as they stared at each other. "I…I'm normally not like this" she mumbled breaking their eye contact. He cupped her chin and craned her face up to meet his, "And that's perfectly alright doll, but sometimes it doesn't hurt to let loose. Do everything the way you like it to be done" he whispered kissing her lips again. She nodded her head as Dean slipped his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down over her hips. "I want to taste you Mallory…" he groaned against her lips. She hopped up on the bed and got comfortable on her back as Dean settled himself between her thighs. He trailed kisses up her inner thigh before slipping a finger into her core. "Such a perfect little pussy, all nice and wet" he teased withdrawing his finger. She arched her back bringing her hips up to meet his face as his tongue slipped between her lips tasting her nectar.

Mallory's hands tussled through Dean's hair as she ground her hips roughly against his face. "Just fucking delicious…" he growled pushing two fingers into her body making her gasp. Her toes curled into the sheets the more his tongue explored her center lapping and sucking on her throbbing clit. He felt her walls spasm around his fingers while his tongue punished her sensitive nub. "Here, taste yourself baby" he said pulling his fingers away from her body and bringing them up to her full lips. She sucked on his fingers briefly before he kissed her hard making her lips puffy. "Dean…" she whispered looking up at him with desire burning in her eyes. "Way ahead of you doll…" he smirked nestling between her legs once again. He pulled her left leg up against his chest and held on to it tightly as he slapped her entrance with his cock making her groan. "Just the way you like it" he teased rubbing the tip against her clit in a circular motion. "Dean please!" she begged. "Please what? What do you want me to do doll?" he said with a raspy tone. "Fuck me…" she whimpered. "What, I don't think I heard you loud enough" he tease again. "Fuck me dammit!" she scoffed through gritted teeth. He smirked as he plunged himself into her body. "Oh Goddamn!" he panted "So tight babe." After giving her a few moments to adjust to his size, he started to thrust in and out of Mallory's warm slit. He kneaded one of her breast with his free hand as he continued to slam himself deep inside her body. "Oh right there…right there!" she moaned digging her nails into his forearms. Her muscles clamped down around his cock earning a loud groan from him, "Shit!" he huffed trying to fight through her impending orgasm. He casually let her leg fall from his shoulder as he pulled out. "Let's see how well you can ride, after all you are a Texas girl aren't you?" he teased. Mallory sat up and pushed Dean down on his back. "Enjoy the view baby" she smiled swinging her leg over his torso to straddle him. "Hope you can handle reverse cowgirl…" she trailed off looking back at him allowing herself to sink down onto his length. He bit down on his lip digging his fingers into her sides as she rode him relentlessly. Dean watched through half lidded eyes as Mallory bounced herself up and down on his length. Occasionally he would slap her ass just to watch it bounce. His lower abdomen started to tingle and his balls tightened as his climax was vastly approaching. "Babe… uh not yet. Not yet…" he panted tapping on her butt signaling for her to change positions.

She lifted herself off of Dean and straddled him properly before he rolled her onto her back. "I'll take it from here doll" he grinned stuffing himself back inside her body. "Oh shit…" she moaned at his intrusion. He grabbed on to her shoulders burying himself deeper as he kissed her lips again. "Dean…I'm gonna cum! Oh fuck I'm gonna cum!" she screamed as her walls pulsated around his rod. "Shit you're gonna make me cum to woman…damn!" he growled. His balls grew painfully tight as he continued to plow her spasms. After another hard thrust from Dean, Mallory moaned loudly and arched her back off the mattress as she felt her body practically convulse into her orgasm. "Damn!" Dean groaned loudly as her juices coated his cock and her throbbing walls milked him for everything he had. With one final thrust Dean bit down on her shoulder as he felt his hot creamy seed fill Mallory's core. He kissed her lips again as he pulled out and fell to the pillows beside her. They were both breathing heavily before she sat up and drew her knees up to her chest. "We should shower…" she chuckled. "Sounds like a plan doll" he muttered still trying to catch his breath. Dean pulled himself out of the bed and followed Mallory into the shower. They bathed in silence sharing a kiss every now and then. Afterwards, Dean got fully dressed as he needed to return to his hotel room. Mallory watched him get dressed and thought to herself _**"He is amazing! What a man…too bad I'll never see him again."**_ "Hey doll, here's my number you should call me sometime. I know the next time I'm in Houston, I'm going to want to see you again" he smiled. Mallory chuckled running a hand through her short red hair, "Aren't you just a charmer? I'm sure you've got a girl in every city don't you?" she teased walking him to the door. "Well you see doll, that's where you underestimate Dean Ambrose. There's more to me than you think. I'm serious about you calling me though" he smiled leaning down to take her lips one more time. "I'll see you soon doll…" he grinned walking out of her door. Mallory stood in her doorway watching as Dean made his way out of her building before sighing, "Whoa…"


End file.
